The Chosen One
by Kuroko28
Summary: Naruto is chosen by the Sage of the six paths. to become his successor and is chosen to wield the sages legendary sword. His destiny to promote this world to darkness or to the light cannot be accomplished alone. With the power of the tailed beasts at his back how will he reach his destiny? Will he succumb to darkness or will he be exposed to the light. Bloodline & Strong Naruto
1. Awakening

**This is my First Fic so please read and review.**

* * *

**The Chosen One**

**Prologue.**

* * *

Naruto strolled about the streets of Konoha constantly ignoring the glares he received from the villagers. To tell the truth he was still kind of pissed that the Hokage doesn't do something about it or even better let him do something about it.

Every time he walks through the streets he received malicious glares, even for a ten year old he had enough power to beat up most his Genin to mid-Chunin. And he knew that the old man knew it too. If only the Hokage let him show these worthless civilians his true power, the power the Yondaime blessed upon him ten years ago.

Yep that sounds good… he'll make them feel the same fear the felt ten years ago on October 10th. He'll make them feel the sadness of losing their loved ones. Just wait Konoha villagers; Naruto Uzumaki is coming for you.

Naruto's deepened thoughts and distracted strolling lead him to the Konoha cemetery. His feet stopped in front of the blue diamond which held the names of the fallen heroes in Konoha's time.

His blue eyes scanned the rock and his face scrunched up as he did so. One question rang through his mind, '_Where are the past Hokages.'_ Naruto knew that Konoha thought of the Hokages dearly but where were they. Take Hashirama for instance, he founded the hidden leaf with…Madara, wait a minute, If Madara founded the hidden leaf with Hashirama and died in the valley of the end where the hell was he. Both founders of Konoha weren't on the giant blue diamond, were they not considered heroes; either that or they were buried in an even more important place.

With a new goal in mind the 10 year old blonde set off to find Konoha's grandfathers

XxX

(Half an Hour Later)

Naruto collapsed on the grass, he was tired. Not physically of course but mentally. He had to think of where it could be, come up with a conclusion, run there, find out he was wrong, again think of where the founders were could be, run there… You get the point. In any case all that thinking put a vast amount of stress on Naruto's mind. And for now he just wanted to rest. But he had found them in the end, well one of them at least, Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure, wielder of the Legendary Mokuton, blah, blah, blah.

However, even if he couldn't find the other founder, there was something else still nagging him. He had seen all the great names in Konoha: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Uchiha Kagami but there was one name that was still nagging him, one name that he felt connected to, Uzumaki Mito.

Naruto knew that they were related somehow since they share the same surname but there was something else. In the end Naruto gave up and decided to ask his prisoner about it.

XxX

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to a sewer like area, wiping the water of his trousers he started towards the Kyuubi. Naruto knew that he seriously had to change the scenery, it was his mindscape and if it looked this way any longer he will personally commit and act of self-harm that he will never forget.

He knew the Kyuubi was upset because of the sheer amount of anger being radiated from a single room alone. Naruto didn't mind at all because Kyuubi was always like being the entity of evil and all.

Anyway Naruto stopped outside a huge pair of steel bars.

"**It's been too long kit, it gets lonely in here you know,"** Kyuubi cracked open an eye to look at his jailor.

"Oh my, does that mean that Kyuubi-chan missed me?" Naruto asked, mock sarcasm evident in his voice.

"**Don't push your luck Gaki, I still hate you…"** Kyuubi finally closed both eyes before continuing, **"I don't have time for small talk. Hurry up and tell me what you want."**

Naruto sighed as he used a small Katon jutsu to dry up the floor to sit on, "Have you ever heard of Uzumaki Mito?"

Kyuubi eyes widened slightly before the returned to their normal state, **"Tell me why you want to know?"**

"**I found her name in the cemetery and I feel connected to her somehow."**

Kyuubi's slitted eyes looked thoughtfully at the young blonde, 'Could it be that he's the one…no that's impossible…but still…'

"Uzumaki Mito…" Naruto asked successfully emitting Kyuubi from that train of thought.

"**Oh yeah…*cough*"** Kyuubi said, **"Sorry about that, Uzumaki Mito was the daughter of the leader of your clan, wife of the Shodai, Hashirama Senju and more importantly the first of my three Jinchuriki."**

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking, "If I am the third and Mito is the first then who is the second?"

"**Uzumaki Kushina, your mother." **Kyuubi said.

…

…

…

…

"No…" Naruto finally said.

"**Huh?"** Kyuubi said, confused for the first time.

"No…" Naruto started, "…the reason we're connected it's much deeper than that…it's like its right in front of me but I just can't reach it."

'_There is no other explanation, he has it…'_ Kyuubi thought finally coming to a conclusion, **"Okay Naruto, I'll tell you everything." **Kyuubi said, sitting down on its hind legs to look directly at Naruto, **"It all started almost 3 centuries ago in the last years of the sage. His wife had just given birth to two sons named Asura and Indra. Indra was born with the Sage's eyes but Asura was born with nothing, no power whatsoever. However over the years Asura, through hard work and gruesome training, he acquired the Sages life force and mental fortitude. Now, in front of deaths door, the sage calls his sons and announces that Asura will be his successor which no doubt infuriates his older brother, Indra and so Indra goes to battle with his brother to get what was rightly his but he lost. Indra's descendants were later known as the Uchiha and Asura's descendents were known as the Senju.**

**A few hours later the Sage came to us, the tailed beasts, and held forth a sword. A scarily sharp white one to be exact and he said, "I have seen a prophecy; when the combined blood of the forests and the fire re-unite in one he shall be known as the Uzumaki. This human will have unfathomable power and never-ending potential. He or she will have been chosen by the sword to lead the world to greatness or to destroy it. And it is up to one you Biju to lead them away from darkness and into the light." The sage said and before our very eyes the sage was vanishing into sparkling dust crystals.**

**To tell the truth I had no idea what the old man was talking about and from the looks of the others they had no clue too. So I, the bravest of them all, voiced the question that was pending in the air, "How will we know when the chosen one has been chosen." I asked the withering sage. The old hermit simply replied before he exploded into sparkling dust and entered us, "You will know when the time comes but for now just remember the sword will have chosen 3 times before it chooses the chosen one. Just know that when that happens I shall re-appear. Live well my children…"** Kyuubi said fighting back a tear at that sad reminder of what occurred that day before looking down at Naruto's annoyed expression. "**What's the matter Gaki too much information for you to handle."**

A tick mark formed on Naruto's head, "No, I just want you to get to the important part already. You're not the only one who has things to get back to, and it's called a life." Naruto retorted angrily.

Kyuubi sighed; his jailor was one troublesome brat, _'Note to self, never ever give Naruto a history lesson again.'_ Kyuubi sighed once again before continuing, **"Okay so basically one Senju and Uchiha made love and the first Uzumaki was born, he later left to Uzushiogakure and formed a clan with other Uzumakis. His daughter, Uzumaki Mito, left Uzu and went to Konoha where she married the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju.**

**However the Uzumaki clan leader's other child became an adventurer and adventured all around the massive island of Uzu. The said child stumbled upon a tomb where he found a sword which lay deep within. Touching the sword with your skin when it doesn't accept you is dangerous and it can give you chakra poisoning, but this boy didn't know that and so he only made it back to his father before he died. Little did anyone know that that was one of the many tombs of the sage around the Elemental Nations but this one the most important as Uzu was the home of the Sage. **

**Surprisingly the sword accepted the clan head which made it one. The sword had accepted one person so there was two people left before the sword chooses the chosen one.**

**A few years later the clan head became old and he sent the sword to his oldest living heiress, Mito, and the sword accepted her. One more to go.**

**During the 2****nd**** Great Ninja War Uzu fell but they fought well and fierce and earned themselves the name the Scarlet Warriors, however if it weren't for their allies cowardice, i.e. Konoha, they would still be here. **

**But at-least Konoha done something worth-while, they allowed any refugees from Uzu to take shelter in Konoha including the youngest heiress to your clan, your mother, Kushina.**

**A few years later Mito announced that Kushina were to be the next Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. So Mito took it upon herself to perform the unsealing and sealing. And on her deathbed Mito gave the sword to Kushina the last heir of the Uzumaki. The sword has chosen for the third time.**

**1o years ago on October 10****th**** I attacked this village, your father and your mother stood hand in hand to defeat me on their own. If it weren't for your mothers Uzumaki blood she would have died in the unsealing. But she survived. Their last deed was to seal them inside you and if I am not mistaken something else a certain sword…"** Kyuubi finally finished before taking a long deep sigh at the luxury of letting it all out. Kyuubi adjusted his gaze to look at Naruto's eyes.

Blue met Red and Naruto understood what the old demon was getting at, "I don't quite understand yet but you're assuming that I have this so called sword sealed in me, How?"

Kyuubi shook his head at the blonde's stupidity, **"Naruto take off your shirt."** Naruto complied with a lot of hesitance, **"Now if I am correct the seal should be on your dominant arms shoulder, so apply chakra to where the shoulder on your dominant side is."**

Naruto did so and to his surprise a swirling tattoo appeared on his shoulder. Just like the Uzumaki crest.

"How…" Knowing the foundations of Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Arts) he drew some blood and wiped it across the Uzumaki swirl on his shoulder which elicited a large puff of smoke.

Naruto, very intelligently, jumped back allowing the object to clatter loudly on the section of dry floor.

Stalking slowly towards it he saw that it was a sword, a black sword with white outlines and a red hilt. But the most intriguing thing about it was the design. The red hilt clashed with the black blade, swirled to create a flaming pattern before it straightens out. However at the point it curves out like a wave and a point protrudes from it.

Looked up at Kyuubi and receiving a nod from the demon encouraged Naruto enough that he picked it up. Holding the sword up high with its hilt, marvelling at its magnificence, he pointed it at Kyuubi for no reason and a brilliant bright white light blinded Naruto and the Kyuubi just before it illuminated the entire sewer.

XxX

(Konoha Cemetery – Konoha)

A pure column of white light protruded from Naruto and moved upwards before it exploded into sparkles and moved around to surround the cemetery.

A few minutes later the Hokage came to the scene along with Konoha's top people; Danzo, Koharu and Homura along with a few clan heads to investigate the strange power that shook Konoha.

However, much to Hiruzen's dismay, none of them could enter the cemetery. It was like a dome of energy that was protecting Naruto or, the old Hokage didn't like this idea, it was preventing them from helping the young blonde.

Hiruzen could only watch in utter disbelief as column after column of white energy sprouted out of Naruto. He could do nothing but hope for the better.

XxX

(Unknown Location – With the Biju)

In a special place known only to the tailed beasts, all the Biju had gathered. From the Shukaku to the Kyuubi they were all there. But why wouldn't they be, the day their creator had mention had finally come to pass.

The chosen one had been chosen and all Biju had felt the tremendous phenomenon. The two tailed hell cat looked around at her fellow Biju, **"It is done, the Uzumaki has been chosen."**

Kyuubi nodded, "**It was really a sight to see, the power was magnificent."**

Nanabi nodded, "**But what do we do know, huh Kyuubi? He _is_ your Jinchuriki."**

Kyuubi sighed, "**I don't know…we'll just have to wait."**

All the Biju nodded to each other before they felt something tugging at their mind. They couldn't do anything but watch as they all got warped away.

XxX

(With Naruto – Konoha – In his mind)

Naruto's vision returned to him a few minutes and he found himself in a grassy field with one house, no not a house a shack would be exact. He wasn't back in Konoha so he presumed that he was still in his mindscape.

But where was the Kyuubi?

It would be near impossible to miss a 20 foot brownish red fox with nine tails so now Naruto was confused.

"You have done well Naruto-kun!" An elderly voice said.

Naruto looked around the field but found no sign of the owner of the voice. His eyes rested on the small shack on the opposite side of the field. Racing towards it he kicked opened the door to see an old hermit sitting on a stool. The old man's hair was very strange, or at least to Naruto. The front of his hair was shaped as to odd horns or maybe it wasn't hair and it was actually horns, either way Naruto didn't want to know. Looking at what was in the old man's hand he saw it was some sort f cane or a staff to be exact.

Naruto chose to think it was a staff because he felt some unfamiliar power within thus taking a step back.

But the other weapon was what truly caused Naruto to be afraid, it was his sword.

"Don't be afraid Naruto-kun. I shall not harm you." The old man said opening his eyes to show Naruto his purple ripple patterned eyes.

Naruto was weary at first but he felt kindness and a sort of safety in the man's voice and thus walked up to him and sat in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Sage of the Six Paths." The old hermit said.

Naruto recalled Kyuubi's story of this guy and wasn't surprised that he had his sword but was shocked that he actually had the old Sage's sword in his possession. But recalling his own knowledge of the old man he was shaken to the core. "You're the guy who invented Ninjutsu."

A tick mark appeared on the old man's four head, "NOT NINJUTSU, IT'S NINSHUU. GET IT RIGHT." He shouted. He hated when people mistake the two, "Anyway yes I invented _Ninshuu _for only one reason, to maintain peace but you ignorant people betrayed my trust and used it to wage wars and soon you changed the name into Ninjutsu."

"Why am I here? No in fact why the hell are you here? You're meant to be dead."

The ex-Jinchuriki of the Juubi sighed, "You are here as my successor and just so you know I am dead but your awakening has caused me to return even if only in your mind."

Naruto nodded before a question look occupied his face, "What do you mean my awakening, I have always been like this."

Hagoromo waved his hand and a wave of water crashed onto the floor. Stopping the water current he told Naruto to look at his reflection.

Naruto walked over to the large puddle at looked down at his mirror image. He saw that his hair had grown larger with white streaks. Apart from the hair he saw no other difference, "Is that…" He didn't get to finish before a large shadow or a lot of large shadows fell upon the shack.

"They are here…" The sage said before he stood up left the shack. Naruto followed after and he was bestowed upon a sight that no one really. For all tailed beasts had gathered in front of him and were looking right at him.

Naruto looked around in awe before his eyes realised that the sage was holding the sword towards him. The blonde walked towards him and picked up the swords. Energy came rushing out of the blade and entered Naruto. Centuries of memory entered Naruto's mind from all the previous owners. He saw his Mum partying with his a blonde man that looked a lot like himself. He figured that was his dad. He saw Mito holding a blonde baby in her arms. He saw his clan leader fighting fiercely against the enemy ninja. And finally he saw the Sage in the middle of the Biju just like now.

"Whoa…"

Hagoromo smiled before turning back to the tailed beasts, "This is my last time talking to you. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama… Even if you are far apart you will always be together inside Naruto. The time has come when you will be united again. Each of you with a unique name and a different form that before and unlike when you were inside me you will be guided down the right path, I hope you learn what true strength is before your time ends…" The sage said– "Naruto-kun you may think that you're awakening isn't anything big but it has just begun. You're my successor remember and you need the power to be. Your dojutsu and your bloodlines will awaken later on."- Before he let himself get absorbed into Naruto.

Naruto looked back at the tailed beasts to see they were all kneeling in front of him until Matatabi finally lifted her head, **"Naruto-kun, you have great potential and you are a friend of the sage thus you are our friend."**

Kyuubi nodded, **"Kit you have made me very proud…"**

All the tailed beasts stood up, "**You have the strength and will of the tailed beasts behind you."** They all said in perfect synchrony before they were all sucked into Naruto leaving only the Kyuubi behind.

"Why are you still here Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**"Well this is your mindscape and you are my Jinchuriki and besides the rest of them returned to their Jinchuriki but they gave you a large portion of their chakra enough that they cloned themselves."** Kyuubi answered and it was true.

Much to Naruto's disbelief the tailed beasts started pouring out of the forest on the edge of the field.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of all nine Biju and wielder of the Kojin (Light Blade); Sounds to good to be true.

* * *

**Well that's it from me. Chapter 1 complete. How was it? Any ideas on anything? Pm me or write it in your reviews.**

**Have nothing else to say...**

**Kuroko out. See ya**


	2. Mission to wave

Read and Review.

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"C'mon Jiji give us a bigger mission already." Naruto complained to the Hokage angry about all the petty missions they completed over the past week. "We're ninja for god's sake; give us ninja missions not chasing cats and dogs."

"Shut up Naruto-baka; don't speak to Hokage-sama like that." Sakura chided as she hit Naruto's head with her hand.

To be honest Naruto hated it when people call him dumb, weak and an embarrassment of Konoha's rank. But he had to deal with it until the time was correct. You could say he wears a removable mask if you like. Only when the blonde deems the situation bad he removes and so far, due to the state of the missions, he felt no need to. And besides he enjoys it when people underestimate him and when it's time to fight and they act sluggish, WHAM, he wins. Yes it's perfect. No matter how many times that thought goes into his head a sense of pleasure fills his entire being. Pleasure of beating someone up because of their foolish mistakes.

"So do you all feel this way?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked the group of young fresh Shinobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Hn,"

"You'd better believe it."

Kakashi looked at his three young genin, _'Hokage-sama, Thank you for making me Sensei to a group of genin. Minato-sensei, I understand now why you did what you did. My darkness has finally been quenched…'_ Kakashi was taking out of his thoughts by the voice of the Academy instructor.

"But Hokage-sama they aren't ready for a– "Iruka started.

"Iruka-kun it was my decision to make and this is the decision I have chosen to make." The Hokage interjected.

Kakashi then stepped forward and picked up a scroll with the letter C imprinted on it. After he read it to all three of his genin before he handed it back to the Hokage, "Jounin Hatake Kakashi and Genin Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, your mission is to escort a bridge builder to Nami No Kuni and guard him while he finishes building the bridge from Nami to Mizu. Iruka if you would…"

Iruka stood up and opened the door, letting in a drunken old man with a half empty bottle of sake in his hand. "This is your client Tazu…"

"I wanted bodyguards not children, Do you know how much money I paid and this is what I get; A bunch of snot-nosed children."

"I assure you Tazuna; they are more than capable of looking after you." The Hokage said calmly.

The drunken old man named Tazuna grumbled something about hating children before he stomped off."

XxX

(Vegetated area – Nami no Kuni)

Naruto trudged carefully through the area of overgrown vegetation, "Remind me again why we are doing this."

Sasuke sighed, "It was your idea idiot." Sasuke continued walking before he bumped into Naruto who had stopped for no reason.

"What's the big id…?"

"Shhhhh" Naruto replied.

Kakashi was also on high alert but was severely surprised when it was Naruto who noticed and not Sasuke.

Naruto took out a shuriken and hurled it at the bushes. Walking over to it he picked up a small white rabbit.

"Look at what you did Naruto-baka," Sakura screeched.

"Now you look, its spring but this rabbit is white. It is probably a Kawarimi substitute." Naruto retorted before a strange whistling sound came from the trees.

"Get Down!" Kakashi roared as he pushed down the bridge builder and his three genin down to the floor before a strange massive sword embedded itself firmly into the bark.

"Well if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi, it'll be a pleasure to cut you up," A deep voice said. The three genin hastily got up to see the speaker. A dark skinned man with bandages all over his face and a slashed Kiri headband hanging loosely on his neck stood on top of the sword that was about to cut them up moments ago.

Kakashi lifted his headband, "Zabuza Momochi, missing Nin of the hidden mist. Pleasure to meet you."

Zabuza chuckled, "Enough of the small talk, give me the bridge builder if you want your kids to survive,"

"Come try it," Kakashi said as he brought out a kunai. Killer Intent filled the air suffocating the three genin. Well two actually, Naruto was used to worse killer intent but was still sweating, again the sweat had nothing to do with the KI in the air.

'_Should I help Kakashi, nah he can handle himself, but still…'_ Was the sort of raging battle on Naruto's mind.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and saw that he was scared, Sasuke Uchiha was pissing himself. He would've laughed in a different situation but he could understand his fear. He turned to Kakashi and saw that he noticed Sasuke's state too.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let my comrades die, so Sasuke relax and protect Tazuna." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded as his grip on the kunai lessened. Walking towards the Bridge builder, the three Genin completed the protective triangle around the bridge builder.

XxX

(With Kakashi – Kakashi vs. Zabuza)

Zabuza ended the conversation with his Hiding in Mist Technique, summoning a thick veil of mist from the nearby lake in order to hide himself from Kakashi's infamous Sharingan.

After Kakashi ordered Team 7 to protect Tazuna, though Zabuza asserted that such protection was useless, instantly appearing in the centre of their formation. As Zabuza was about to make an attack with his sword, Kakashi raced toward them and stabs Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai just before his stroke could fall.

Water poured out of Zabuza's body and it collapsed into a puddle as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, revealing that Zabuza had used the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique) to fool Kakashi. Zabuza proceeded to slice Kakashi in half, but Kakashi's body too dissolved into water, surprising Zabuza as he realised that Kakashi's Sharingan must have copied the Water Clone Technique as Zabuza charged toward him.

"That was actually pretty clever Copy Ninja," Zabuza complimented.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, "It's over…"

To everyone's surprise, a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him, "Don't mock me Kakashi." And the first Zabuza reverted to a pool of water.

Kakashi attempted to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but was instead thrown into the nearby lake. As he emerged, Zabuza quickly ran through some hand seals, creating a Mizu Bunshin. before he pointed his hand at Kakashi, "Suiro no Jutsu, (Water Prison Technique)" He said as he trapped Kakashi within his near unbreakable dome of water leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to defend against another of Zabuza's clones.

Kakashi struggled in his prison, "Run you can't win, take Tazuna and leave."

_'I guess I have no choice,'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke's and Sakura's shaken and sweating face. Taking a step forward he gained the confused looks of his teammates. "Naruto what are you…" Sakura began.

"Stay here and protect the Bridge builder, I'll deal with Zabuza." Naruto said to Sakura but anyone could see it was mostly targeted to the young Uchiha.

"I'll hel…" Sasuke started.

"No! You will stay here and guard Tazuna," Naruto roared.

To tell the truth Sasuke had never seen Naruto have a face like that or heard him speak with such a serious tone, but it felt reassuring and so he obliged with the blonde's task.

Naruto took a step eliciting the interest of the mask missing Nin, "Oh it seems I do get to kill someone eh Kakashi? Do you like him? 'Cause if you do that's even better"

"Naruto get back, please…" Kakashi screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei have some faith, I have no plan on dying and I ain't going to let anyone die. We're all going to complete this mission and go back home. Home to Konoha…" Naruto said before he held out his right hand. A black, red and white sword appeared within his grasp. Brandish his Kojin (Light Blade) left and right, "But first I must take out the person who is threatening my family." Pointing his sword at Zabuza, "You Zabuza must die."

Zabuza gritted his teeth, "Why you… Kill him." Zabuza said to his clone.

Zabuza's clone nodded before taking out his own weapon. Naruto smirked as Chakra was expelled from Naruto's body, heating up the air and waving his clothes and hair about. "Come…"

Letting out a cry Zabuza's clone ran towards Naruto, aiming his sword for the killing blow. Spinning away from the dangerous looking sword he hacked through the water clone expelling it into a puddle of water.

Spinning his Kojin around his hand he walked casually towards the original, "I hope that's not all you got because then I must say the seven swordsmen are well overrated."

A trickle of sweat made its way down Zabuza's face, "Teme…"

"You see I got a plan, you let Kakashi-sensei go and you and I can finish this once and for all." Naruto said.

Zabuza sighed before releasing a spluttering Kakashi on the floor. Crawling up he tapped Naruto's shoulder before he returned to his other students.

Zabuza put his hand on the sword on his back as he entered his stance. Naruto also entered his stance, more potent chakra pouring out of his body. Naruto smirked as light burst out of the Kojin, "Come Zabuza, show me your power."

* * *

**Well that's the chapter done and dusted, hope you liked it. Have nothing else to say but review and give me your ideas.**

**Kuroko out. Ja ne.**


	3. How Is Change Bad?

**Well this is Chapter 3 of the Chosen One.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything else associated with Naruto apart from this story, well I only own the plot not the characters, in fact I don't even think I own the plot but wait did Kishimoto make Naruto like the Sage in the latest manga chapter. Ugh fuck it it's too confusing. **

**I deleted this chapter so I can re write it gain. It mostly is grammatical mistakes but I chaged a few Jutsu. I either put them in Japanese or changed what the Jutsu does.**

**Here goes (Enjoy):-**

* * *

Metal clashed against metal in a never ending furry of strikes. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna couldn't see anything past the sparks that flew about from the clash of the two dangerous swords. In fact Kakashi was also having trouble even with his sharingan on.

But other things were on Kakashi's mind, 'Was Naruto always this strong? Was he wearing a mask for this long? He deceived us all even Hokage-sama…' Kakashi looked over to where the battle was going on, 'And to think he isn't even using Kyuubi's chakra, terrifying…'

Sasuke literally wished he could see what was going on, looking over to Kakashi he asked the inevitable question, "Just how strong is Naruto?" He asked his Sensei.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "I don't know Sasuke, like you, this is my first time seeing Naruto like this."

XxX

(With Naruto – Naruto vs. Zabuza)

Dodging a slash from Kubikiribóchó, Naruto spun and slammed the butt of his sword into Zabuza's back throwing him to his knees. However Zabuza recovered fast and unleashed a powerful sweep throwing Naruto off balance.

Naruto recovered but not fast enough as a massive sword was heading straight towards him. Back flipping he dodged the massive cleaver but was unable to dodge the massive fist than rammed itself into his face hurtling him away.

Naruto panted, he was getting tired, he knew he would have to end this soon or it would end horribly for him and for his teammates. Naruto felt a small trickle of blood make its way down his cheek. Coughing he stood back up, "Man, that punch hurt."

'**Naruto dodge!' **A deep voice said in Naruto's mind. All of a sudden Naruto was put on high alert when he felt two small but sharp projectiles heading towards him aiming for neck. Manoeuvring slightly he let the needles puncture him in the arm.

"Ah, I see you have arrived Haku…" Zabuza said.

Naruto forcefully pulled the two Senbon embedded into his skin before he looked up and saw a masked Ninja jump down from one of the trees.

"Are you having any trouble Zabuza-sama," Haku asked in a femininely male voice.

"Yeah a bit, but I think I have this bastard on hold." Zabuza replied.

"Do you require my assistance?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Then could you remove this fog, you know I can't fight well in your Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Zabuza made a few hand signs before he sucked in his mist. Colour returned to the scene and Naruto could finally see, clearly, who Zabuza's accomplice.

Although it didn't really matter because Haku was wearing a mask and so he had no way of knowing who she was. But Naruto didn't really care as he knew they were both going down.

Looking back to his teammates he locked eyes with Kakashi, "Go to Tazuna's house I'll catch up with you once I am finished with these two shitbags."

Kakashi nodded because he really knew what Naruto meant: "Go I don't want you guys to see what I am capable of." As a teacher he would have disagreed but as a ninja he knew what Naruto meant.

"Ok let's go," The one eyed Jounin told his Genin before they all headed off.

Naruto sighed with relief as he turned back to face Zabuza, throwing off his jumpsuit to show a back muscle shirt underneath before he spoke to Zabuza and his accomplice, "Ok with them out of the way I can finally get serious." He charged towards them.

However to his surprise it was only Haku that charged towards him and due to this surprise he let down his guard. Even for the little second he let his guard down Haku was already on top of him making single hand hand-seals, **"Hijutsu: Sentatsu Suishô (Hidden Technique: A thousand flying Ice Needles)"**

And true to the Jutsu's name a thousand ice needles materialised above Naruto before slamming down. If it were not for his abilities he would have been out of commission, dead.

But Naruto was by far not weak; exerting a wave of concentrated he threw the needles away and pushed Haku back.

Rushing towards a stunned Haku he slashed at her midsection. Naruto missed by a hair's width while it the cut her kimono in half showing him her belly.

But Naruto didn't stop there he continued, attack after attack until finally Haku had no choice but to jump back to Zabuza.

"He is indeed a terrifying opponent Zabuza-sama. Lets attack him together," Haku told her master.

Zabuza pulled out his sword and said, "Let's show him our true power." Water chakra and wind chakra exploded out of the two missing-nin. **"Konbijutsi: Kōri ryū no hōkō (Collaboration Technique: Roar of the Ice Dragon)"** They both yelled simultaneously as a gust of cold wind blew out of Haku's mouth and a a vortex of water out of Zabuza's. Merging it formed a vortex spinning ice which was heading toward the blonde.

Naruto smiled at such a fine display of power but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Closing his eyes he concentrated until a massive wave of light melted the ice vortex– much to the shock of Haku as Ice Release cannot be melted – and headed towards them. Heat washed over them, singing the hairs on their body until finally the Heat died down.

Naruto sat down in a meditation stance, eyes closed he unleashed wave upon wave of light washed out of him. Then suddenly the light died down and Naruto stood. 'Kurama tell the others to get ready,' Naruto told his original prisoner.

XxX

(Naruto's Mindscape – Biju)

**"Hey guys, it's time. Kit wants us to do _that!_"** Kurama shouted to his fellow Biju.

**"What! Now?"** Came the deep feminine voice of Kokuo.

**"Yes he wants us to do it now"** He replied, **"And you Shukaku get your sandy ass here or else."**

Shukaku grumbled, "**Troublesome fox,"** before he turned back to where he was, ignoring the king of Biju.

Kyuubi's eye twitched, **"Oh I'll show you troublesome you lazy raccoon,"**

**"What'd ya call me you foxy slut."** Shukaku replied.

**"Why don't you say that to my face you crazy desert living gay lookin' bitch ass one tailed raccoon?"**

**"Oh I will…"**

**"ENOUGH! Shukaku come here, Naruto wants us to perform that now. And Kyu-chan…Grow up!"** Matatabi intervened before it was too late.

Shukaku grumbled while he made his way over to the rest of them. They all stood in order of the number of tails they possessed.

Different types of Chakra exploded out the nine tailed creatures form different colour balls depending on beast. Red for Kurama, Yellow for Gyuuki, Green for Chomei, Blue for Saiken, A mixture of Blue and Red for Kukou, A mixture of Brown and Red for Son, Blue for Isobu, Red for Matatabi and Green for Shukaku. The nine seperate balls began merging to take on a whitish hue.

Closing their eyes the concentrated on maintaining their balls height and the amount concentrated chakra that enters the ball but most of all getting it to Naruto.

XxX

(Real world – With Naruto)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Haku and said, "Haku-san your Kekkei Genkai is indeed impressive but let's see how it does against mine."

Naruto made the serpent hand seal, "Behold the light which purifies all things, "**Yóton****: Kamiken (Yang Release/Light Style: Gods Fist)"** Naruto's eyes turned white and light exploded into the battlefield taking on the form of a pair of fists hitting Haku and Zabuza, throwing them airborne.

Naruto brandished his sword, **"****Yóton**: Kami no kirikizu (**Yang Release/Light Style:** Forbidden Sword Technique: Slash of the Gods)" Naruto said slashed at the air making a really bright ethereal blade head straight for the missing Ninjas.

Even from a distance Zabuza could feel the sharpness of the ghostly white blade and knew that if it hit him he would be cut in half.

Zabuza readied himself and in the last minute jumped over the blade. The blade slammed past him and into the trees cutting down a ¼ of the forest dragging… wait was that Haku. Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes; Haku was hit by the blade and was sent flying. How? He knew that Haku should've jumped easily over it but why didn't she?

Naruto saw Zabuza's moment of shock and took advantage of it. Disappearing in a flash of light he reappeared on Zabuza pinning him on the wall, Kôjin pressing into his neck, "Why do work for Gato?" Naruto demanded.

"Hmph."

**"TELL ME!"** Naruto unconsciously started leaking killer intent as his face started to take on that of a feral creature, his eyes turning darker until they seemed like they were shrouded in a curtain of black,

(Meanwhile with the Biju – Naruto's Mindscape)

The Biju stared curiously at the orb they were making, one second it was ball of white chakra and now it has taken on a darker hue. Pure evil radiated from the black orb of Chakra and the Biju knew why.

"He is being overcome by the darkness," Son Goku, the 4 Tailed Monkey Sage, said.

Kurama nodded, 'Fight it kit, don't give up. Because if you give in to darkness we are all doomed' Kurama thought to himself. Things didn't look good in his eyes.

(Back with Naruto)

"**TELL ME NOW OR ELSE!"**

"…"

"I**nton: Kurairēzā! (Yin Release/Dark Style: Forbidden Shadow Technique: Black Laser)" **Naruto started melding black chakra in his hand before it took the form of a really compressed ball, similar to that of a Tailed beast Ball but smaller. Aiming his hand just above Zabuza's head he released a black laser which mercilessly cut through the tree and the trees behind it all the way the eyes could see. Pointing his hand towards Zabuza's head he ordered, **"Tell me!"**

This was a true assasination technique and Zabuza knew it. Zabuza looked up at Naruto and for the first time in his life felt fear. The immense power exploding out of the young blonde was a first for the missing-Nin. That meant that, to his utmost surprise, Naruto was the strongest opponent he had faced so far, and by the looks of it the last. "T-To protect Haku." Zabuza added quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly as his eyes started to clear a bit, "What is she to you?"

Zabuza's eyes saddened, "What does it mat-"

"**JUST **tell me!" Naruto ordered.

"She is like a daughter to me and I promised to protect her. Although she thinks that I think she in nothing more than a tool to be used then replaced. I wanted to make a home for her but my hatred for the Mizukage gets in the way of letting me give her what she needs."

Naruto's eyes returned to normal before his malicious chakra vanished, "I see… well why don't you come to Konoha with us, you could protect Haku and begin on a new page."

A confused look settled on Zabuza's face, "Protect Haku, what are you talking about? Didn't that technique kill her."

A look of regret spread on Naruto's face, "Zabuza-san Haku is not dead. I despise killing which doesn't mean I don't do it. I kill for a living but only the evil. Haku is not evil and I can sense that much maybe even more. I can sense that you're not truly evil, but you let your hatred guide you. I don't care about what the Mizukage done but if you want to live in Konoha with Haku, together then you must quench that Hatred."

"How?" Zabuza asked.

"That I can help with." Naruto said. Touching the tip of his sword against the left side of Zabuza's chest – which made Zabuza flinch no doubt – he started molding his chakra again, **"Yóton: Hikari no Fuinjutsu: Yami no Shira. **(**Yang Release/Light Style: ****Light Sealing Technique: Sealer of Darkness)"**

Naruto poured the light chakra into his sword which later entered Zabuza. Zabuza flinched at the unfamiliar chakra which entered his body. Zabuza knew it would hurt a lot and that it did. If it weren't for his vigorous training he would have passed but he didn't. he only had enough strength to stop his chakra from trying to extinguish the new chakra inside him. The last thing he wanted was an internal chakra battle which could ultimately lead to his demise.

After a few long awaited minutes the pain stopped and the chakra left his body a slightly darker shade than it entered in. He guessed that the darkness was his hatred.

"Damn that's a lot of Hatred…" Naruto said before his expression turned serious, "I only took out what I could, you still hate the Mizukage and its best to keep it that way. I only took out your need for revenge. Know you can sleep at night without having to think about the Mizukage every second. Who knows you may even forget about him in due time. But that is all up to you. But remember should your need for revenge come back and you **WILL **be wiped off the face of the earth."

Naruto stood up and lent Zabuza a hand which the Swordsman took happily, "Now let's go find your daughter, I believe she went that way." Naruto said pointed towards 2 o'clock.

XxX

(With Naruto, Zabuza and an unconscious Haku – Tazuna's House – Half an hour later)

Naruto knocked on the brown wooden door and waited for a few seconds before a beautiful young lady opened it for him.

He couldn't help but admire her hourglass figure with all the curves in the right places. He could've stood there all day staring at this wonderful glory if it weren't for his teammates voice, "Naruto-baka stop staring at Tsunami like that." Sakura screeched.

Naruto smiled thankfully at the blushing Tsunami before entering the house. The second him and Zabuza took a step in the living room everyone was immediately on guard, "Naruto what's he doing here?" Kakashi asked, kunai already in hand.

Naruto smiled at his sensei, "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei he's with me."

"I don't like it Naruto, he isn't called Demon of the Hidden Mist for nothing you know." Kakashi justified.

Naruto fumed at his sensei, does everyone treat people with advanced prowess or something sealed inside them like a demon, "If you won't accept a demon inside this house with, why do you accept me." Naruto snarled at his Sensei.

Kakashi eyes – well one eye – widened at Naruto's words. He knew first-hand what his life was like and he knew that no normal person could live everyday like that and not think they're not a demon.

Naruto turned to Tsunami before smiling kindly, "Tsunami-chan is there anywhere these two can sleep,"

Tsunami shivered, "They can sleep in the cellar." 'Away from the rest of us' she added to herself.

Naruto could sense her ill emotions and decided to play it clever, "And where, Tsunami-chan, can I sleep."

Tsunami smiled kindly at Naruto, "Upstairs in the guest room."

Naruto nodded and , along with Zabuza carrying an unconscious Haku in his arms, headed upstairs. Upon reaching his assigned room he told Zabuza to set Haku on the bed.

Zabuza looked confused, "What I thought this was your room."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't need it. So this is your and Haku's room. Make yourself comfortable."

Zabuza nodded gratefully and set Haku in the bed. Tucking her in like a real dad he remembered something, "So where are you going to sleep."

Naruto unsealed a sleeping bag and set it down for Zabuza, "I don't need to sleep, I'm an Uzumaki remember I can go without sleeping for days. Besides I enjoy being outside near Nature so I can sleep outside."

Zabuza nodded. And thanked the young blonde.

Naruto was about to leave the room when he remembered something. Turning around he creating a Shadow clone, "My clone will protect you will you sleep," He told the Missing-nin who was currently tucking himself in, "You have orders, protect them with your life."

Naruto left his room and headed downstairs for a bit to eat. Entering the living he saw everyone waiting for him expectantly. "Zabuza and Haku are currently resting in my room. Don't touch them and if you do I **WILL** treat you like the enemy." Naruto accidently leaked a massive amount of Killer Intent into the air scaring the shit out of Sakura, Sasuke and the civilians.

Turning off his KI he sat down and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Sakura looked curiously at Naruto before realising that he didn't have that bulky jumpsuit on anymore. She realised that he actually had quite a bit of muscle in his arms and his abs, damn.

Naruto looked up at Sakura who turned away quickly to hide her massive blush. But Naruto noticed.

Sasuke stared intently at Naruto too before he said, "Say, dobe what was that power that you used."

Sakura nodded regaining her composure, "Yeah Naruto, tell us. How could you change in such a short time? We all thought you were some useless loser."

Naruto snarled at Sakura, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sakura and besides why do I have to tell you anything? And beside how is change bad in the first place?"

"Because we're your teammate's dobe." Sasuke stated.

Naruto scoffed, "Teammates yeah, you guys lost that right a long time ago." Finishing his apple he tossed it behind his back only for it to land perfectly in the bin, "If you excuse me I'm going out to train." He said as he stood and bowed towards Tsunami, "Thank you for the meal, well the apple anywhere Tsunami-chan."

Naruto left the dining room. The rest of the genin could hear the door open then close really quickly. They looked up to see Naruto's head poking through the doorway, "And just so you know me, Zabuza and Haku are ransacking Gato's base in a few days. Feel free to join us Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme but you'll have to train harder especially you Sasuke." And with that Naruto left to go train.

An awkward silence fell upon the dining table, none of them could help notice how he left out Sakura which no doubt left her in a depressed state. Kakashi reassured her, "Don't worry Sakura it just means that you aren't good enough so train harder and maybe next."

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Jeez Kakashi-sensei, you really know how to reassure someone,"

Kakashi turned towards Sasuke, "Sorry did you say something…"

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you the sensei can't you make Naruto take me along,"

"Sorry Sakura as much as I want to, I understand why Naruto said that and you should too. Naruto means good and he is just looking out for you. If you still don't believe it name a Jutsu you can do,"

Sakura thought for a bit, "Uh, Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi."

Kakashi sighed, "I knew it, I guess there is nothing else left to do. Sasuke, Sakura go find Naruto and meet me in the clearing behind this house. I'm going to teach you a new Jutsu."

Sasuke nodded as he and Sakura dashed out of the house to find their blonde teammate.

"Energetic bunch aren't they," Tsunami said, looking up from the dishes.

Kakashi groaned, "Tell me about it…"

Kakashi's attention changed course when he heard the snotty voice of a little kid, "Why do you guys even try? Gato always wins. This is how things will always be in Nami so stop interfering with things you don't understand. Just go back to your luxury lives in Konoha before you get yourselves killed…" Kakashi saw tears brimming at the edge of the kids eyes before the kid ran upstairs full on crying.

Kakashi looked at Tsunami expectedly, "And he was…"

Tsunami finished the dishes and sat down in front of Kakashi, "That was my son Inari, how he acts started when Gato publicly killed his dad Kaiza"

Kakashi looked at Tsunami unwaveringly, "I'm sensing and explanation here,"

"It's actually a pretty long story,"

"Don't worry I've got time,"

"Ok…" Tsunami started, "It all started…"

XxX

(With Naruto – Training)

Naruto slashed through rocks and trees like a hot knife through butter. Spinning he exerted fire chakra from his chakra points causing a massive inferno to spin around him, encasing him in the ultimate defence. With Naruto at the eye of the flaming tornado and fire all around, one would say that it was very similar to that of the Hyuga clan's **Kaiten (Revolving Heaven)****"Katon: Kyofu no Arashi** **(Fire Style: Raging Firestorm)" **Making the dragon hand sign he pushed out the inferno still following the same spinning trajectory he increased the tornado heigh, breadth and width which now looked like a level 5 toprnado before Naruto just made it explode all around him burning everything in its path until finally the flames died down.

Naruto took in the damage; tress were blackened, the grass burnt and the smell of char and burnt plants filled his nose but Naruto wasn't done yet.

Raising his fist, he exerted lightning chakra from the chakra points in his knuckes, encasing his fist in an aura of lightning, "**Raiken **(Lightning Fist)" Naruto slammed his lightning covered hand into the ground creating a small crater. He watched as lightning danced in the grass as it created a lightning circle around him, lighting up any trees or floating pieces of wood it found it formed a perfect circumference around him. He smirked at his handiwork until he felt to familiar chakra figures coming towards him. He was immediately going to turn off his Jutsu when he thought better of it.

Reducing the volts around the area that his teammates were going to enter in he thought to himself, 'HAHAHAHA, This is going to be hilarious. Are you watching Kurama, Gyuki?'

'Yeah we all are' The Eight Tailed half octopus half ox said to Naruto telepathically.

Naruto watched in utter amusement as Sasuke and Sakura entered the clearing and stepped into the circle. Thousands of electrical volts ran straight up the body, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as their faces became charred, smoke rising from the now gravity defying hair. They both looked at the ultimate prank-master with hate.

Naruto was finding their looks so funny that he practically started rolling around laughing hysterically until he accidently rolled into the circle too. "HAHAHAHAHAH-AHHHHHHHHH!" Was what it sounded like to the other two which in turn made them start laughing. Soon all three of them were laughing at each other.

"Naruto…*laughs*… what was…*laughs*…that?" Sasuke snorted forgetting his own predicament.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke, "It was… *laughs*… worth… *laughs*…seeing the last Uchiha fall prey to my ultimate prank." Soon they all stopped laughing, "What brings you guys here in the first place,"

"Oh yeah, Kakashi wants us to meet him in the clearing behind Tazuna's house." Sakura told her unpredictable teammate.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke started to make his way back before he said, "To teach us new Jutsu Idiot."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "Yosh, let's go then,"

Putting his hand on his teammates shoulder, the trio vanished in a flash of lightning.

(Clearing behind Tazuna's House – With Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke)

The three genin appeared in a flash of lightning momentarily giving the Emo and fan girl nausea. Sitting down in a corner Naruto began meditating to control his Yang chakra without the need of the Biju.

A few minutes later he felt someone sitting next to him. Opening his eyes he saw that it was indeed the Emo king, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want Uchiha-teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up at him and for the first time in Naruto's life saw, not arrogance on Sasuke's face, but humility, "Naruto…why are you so strong?"

Naruto sighed, "I was given this power by fate or you could say the Sage of the Six Paths."

Sasuke looked confused so Naruto had to break it up, "Sasuke, you know of the Kyuubi, well the Yondaime didn't kill it he sealed it in me an orphan. I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox. But that's not the real reason why I am so strong. You know the sword I used against Zabuza, well that's just not a pretty sword it's the sword of the Sage of the Six Paths," A look of disbelief fall upon Sasuke's face, "And with that sword comes the power of all the tailed beasts and the Sage himself. I am the last and only user of the Kôjin, Light Sword. The only sword capable of holding Yin Yang chakra and using that chakra in battle," Naruto finished.

Sasuke didn't believe a single word Naruto had said, "The power of all tailed beasts and the Sage himself…c'mon Naruto I'm not stupid."

Naruto looked passively at Sasuke, "C'mon baby Uchiha, I'll show you," Naruto said holding his fist out.

Sasuke looked at the fist strangely before Naruto said, "It's a fist bump, don't tell me you've never done a fist bump."

Sasuke looked away sheepishly before connecting fists and closing his eyes.

XxX

(Naruto's Mindscape – With Naruto and Sasuke)

Sasuke opened his eyes to a beautiful clearing, with flowers, trees and most of all Nine Tailed Beasts.

"WHOA!"

* * *

**Well thats it, Chapter finished. As you can see Naruto can use Yin/Yang release and has an affinity for all natures which i will go into depth in the next chapter. I have also decided on a harem but people in it still need to be though upon. So pm me or put your Ideas in your reviews. Jutsu's will be in English or Japenese depends on the Jutsu. **

**Well that's it from me.**

**Kuroko out. Goodbye.**


	4. A New Element

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **Well anyway here goes, Enjoy-

**A New Element**

* * *

"Whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed marvelling at the nine Biju in front of him, going about their own business. His eyes firmly fixed on the hovering black and white sword in the sky.

Naruto smirked at the last Uchiha's expression, "Hey Kurama come over here for a sec!" He shouted.

The nine tailed fox came over leisurely and stood in front of his original jailor. You see this was Naruto's and Kurama's relationship. Kurama gets the upper hand of all the Biju when it comes to Naruto because he was his jinchuriki before this ever happened. And Naruto has to consult him before going to anyone else whenever he returns to his mindscape.

"**Yo Naruto what's up?"** He asked before his eyes darkened at the sight of the figure beside the blonde jinchuriki, unconsciously leaking killer intent. **"UCHIHA!" **He growled.

Naruto sighed; he knew that Kurama would never get over his hate for the Uchiha's eyes especially after what Madara done to him on both occasions. One against Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure, and thirteen years on October the tenth, Naruto's birthday and more importantly the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.

"Don't worry Kurama, he's with me." He said. "But anyway are you and Shukaku getting along?"

Kyuubi relaxed a bit but he still didn't like it. He couldn't really pin point why but was it because of the Uchiha's emotions. He could clearly sense the enormous sea of hatred welled up inside but there was jealousy and envy there to. It took a moment for the Strongest of all Biju to realise that those side emotions were for Naruto.

"**Hell No! That stupid Racoon doesn't know when to stop. I'm surprised you put up with him."** Kyuubi said.

"Oh come on Shukaku isn't reall-"Naruto started.

"**Hey I heard that you bastard nine tailed vixen!"** Shukaku shouted as he bathed in his own Biju-made sand pit.

"**I'm a fox not a vixen you dumb fuck!" **

A fake look of remorse washed onto the Ichibi's face, "**Sorry my mistake…Kyuu-chan."** He said the last bit seductively which with no doubt further angered Kurama.

"**Why you!" **Kyuubi roared as he raced towards the one tails.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke had a surprised look on their faces as their sweat dropped.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sympathetically, "Sorry about that, well anyway lets go back. Sensei should be here by now."

"Hn." Was his only reply as he had other things on his mind,_ 'This power, this is what I need to kill Itachi! Dobe…why was a loser given such power and not an elite Uchiha? If I kill you dobe will I get the sword, this power…'_He thought along with other ways to gain enough power to kill Itachi as Naruto cut the mental link to his mindscape.

XxX

(Real World – Nami no Kuni)

"You're Late!" Came the shriek of the pink haired banshee of team 7.

"Aargh!" Naruto shouted as he covered his ears blood dripping from the gaps in fingers. "Damn Sakura, I think you burst my ear drums."

"Gomen Naruto," She apologized with a serene look of regret before the angry one came back as she heard the calm voice of their sensei.

"I see your all here." Kakashi said as if he wasn't late at all. A purple fiery aura surrounded the pink haired Kunoichi as she cracked her knuckles dangerously. Her eyes glinting in the darkness.

Kakashi gulped before deciding to take action before it was too late. "So who wants to learn a new jutsu?" And surprisingly it did the trick.

Kakashi sighed as he took out a piece of paper, "This is chakra paper, you pour you chakra in it and it tells you your affinity, like me for instance…" He applied a chakra to the paper and the paper crinkled up a lot before crumbling to dust. "The paper crinkled a lot which means I have a lightning affinity and it crumbled which also means I have an earth affinity too. However because of my rank I have to have a really strong affinity of lightning and earth which I do. So Sakura you go next."

Sakura grabbed the piece of paper before pouring her chakra into it. And to her surprise and utter disappointment the paper crumbled into dust. "Ugh, I got earth. Why?!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Sakura you should know that Earth is the element with the most possibilities because there is also Earth all around us and is the best for defence. Oh and Earth chakra increases whatever it is coated on ten folds in strength so it is pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess..."

"Good to know..." Kakashi said as he brought out a scroll, "Here's your jutsu, go practise on it I'll come check on you in an hour or so."

She grabbed the scroll and read it, "Ugh, what the hell is this anyway? Is this even a legit Jutsu in the first place?"

Kakashi groaned before going through the same handsigns in the scroll, **"Doton: Doryuken **(Earth Style: Earth Fist)**"** Punching the nearest tree he easily created a hole in the thickest part of the bark.

Turning around he faced the furthest area of the clearing, making sure it wasn't in the direction of the house, before punching the ground making crack lines head towards the trees.

"Is that I-"

Sakura was silenced when ten foot tall spikes destroyed the tree and the surrounding ones two. A look of sheepishness washed upon Sakura's face as she closed her scroll and walked off to practise.

"Sasuke you next..." Kakashi said as Sasuke plucked a paper out his Sensei's hand and poured chakra into it.

And to everyone's surprise the paper exploded into a ball of dark red flames.

"Whoa Sasuke, I've never seen a normal Jounin with such a strong affinity to fire let alone a genin." Kakashi said while thinking, ' I can't believe how much his emotions correspond with his chakra. I mean come on, his chakra's dark red for Kami's sake. Itachi, your brother's hatred is like a compressed ocean waited to escape and rein devastation on the world. Look at what have you done to him Itachi?'

Kakashi took out a scroll and handed it Sasuke giving him the same instructions as Sakura.

'"Ok Naruto your turn." He said handing Naruto the last piece of paper.

Naruto poured Chakra into the paper and the results were astounding. The paper split into two pieces. The one burst into flames and the other crinkled up, a lot.

"Naruto, wow, I don't know what to say really. You have an outstanding affinity for Wind, Fire and Lightning." Kakashi said, staring at the ashes of the Fire element until he saw something that literally scared the shit out of him.

Taking out his sharingan, scaring Naruto in the process, he stared carefully at the last of the ashes. And there it was; a time lapse. The ashes were not reaching the floor but were rather in a continuous time loop. But what did this mean? Could it be fluke? No that's impossible. Kakashi knew that this came from Naruto's chakra. But time has never been an affinity in all of history.

"What Kaka-sensei?!" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, shock evident in his voice, "N-Naruto, look down here."

Naruto crouched down and stared at what Kakashi was staring at. "What do y...Whoa!" It took a moment for Naruto to see that the ashes were not reaching the floor.

"What the fuck Sensei?" Naruto said.

Kakashi put his sharingan away before looking at his blonde student, "Naruto I think you have an affinity for time and space."

"Time and Space..."

Kakashi nodded as the ashes finally stopped 'looping', "Yeah I know, it came as a shocker for me too. Until now I had never heard of an affinity for Time and Space. And for all we know you may only have an affinity for time and not for space as we only saw a time loop. However if you look at space time Ninjutsu, space and time have always been like two sides of the same coin. Without one it-"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted interrupting his Sensei's incredibly boring explanation. "Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's strongest Hokage, The only person with a Time and Space affinity." Pumping his fist in the air he said, "Take that Jiji, I'm gonna be stronger than you and then you have to give me the hat dattebayo."

Kakashi face fell onto the floor before smiling at Naruto, "Your parents would've been proud." He said quietly.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "My parents...Who are they?"

Kakashi cursed himself, if Sandaime found out that he had nearly spat out a forbidden SS-rank secret, his career would be lost, or even worse his head.

"Uh, I don't really know-"

"Don't give me that crap Sensei. My mum is Kushina Uzumaki and I already know how my dad looks. He had blue eyes and blonde hair like me. All I want to know is who my dad is. Is that too much to ask?"

Kakashi sighed, "I am so sorry Naruto, but who your dad is a SS-rank secret so if I tell you I could get executed. But since you already know who your Mum is how about I tell you some stories about her."

"Fine then..." To tell the truth Naruto was a little disappointed that he couldn't know who his dad was. Even Kyuubi, who knew, wouldn't tell him. But nonetheless he couldn't ask Kakashi to take such a huge risk for him. Stories of his mum would be fine for know.

"Uzumaki Kushina was a wonder, with carefree and a go lucky attitude just like you. However when she got serious she really was a force yo be reckoned with. In the academy she would randomly spout out that she would become the first female Hokage and the boys would laugh and call her Tomato face. And obviously she would beat them up.

"This earned her the name, the Red-Hot-Blooded-Habanero. A few months later Mito declared that she was dying and needed someone else to house the Kyuubi. That person being Kushina. However no one knew about this even I found out about this a few years ago. Together with her chakra chains, an Uzumaki Kinjutsu, and her favourite sword..."

'The Kojin...' Naruto thought.

"...She reined terror on the Elemental nations. Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, and Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, were the main deciders of Konoha's victory in the 3rd shinobi war. Kushina was mostly feared by Kumo while Minato by Iwa. Kumo's lightning Jutsu's would have no affect on Kushina if they ever reached her which they didn't. Her speed was greatly known in the Elemental nations with only 3 people faster than her. A, Yondaime Raikage of Kumo and Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. The third being Gai when he opens the **Hachimon** (Celestial Gates)

"But it wasn't only her Kenjutsu that people feared, no; her Jutsu's were quite fearsome too. With an incredible affinity for Water and Wind and a still strong but not quite as strong as her Water affinity, she had a Lightning affinity. In fact all high level Uzumakis had these three Affinities due to the fact that these affinities were essential for whirlpools. Whirlpool Jutsu's, Naruto, in case you didn't know are a mixture of all the elements.

"Uzushiogakure, your mother's hometown, also known the Village Hidden in Whirlpools was a place feared by many even the 5 great nations which led to its destruction. You see Kumo, Suna and Kiri felt intimidated by Uzu and it was for a good reason. You see Uzushiogakure was stronger than Kumo, Kiri and Suna and thus most believed that Uzu deserved a place in the 5 great nations. And so what did they do? They teamed up and **BAAM!** Uzu was destroyed; their allies Konoha couldn't do anything to help. Their Time Capture seals preserved the civilians and important figures of the Uzumaki heritage, like your mother, until the invaders left. And to think that the Masters of Seals were wiped out in a month, but their work still remains.

"Did you know that the whirlpools that covered the Hidden Village were actually made by the Clan leader himself? Although it wasn't needed, as Uzumaki have the greatest Chakra reserves in all of the Elemental Nations, even a new born babies chakra coils are about the same size of an elite Jounin's, but with their vast and obviously the most advanced knowledge of seals they created a seal that keeps the Whirlpools going on for ever even now after Uzushiogakure was destroyed. It is said that their seals were so good they could summon someone back from the dead.

"Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage of Konoha, was given this seal as a present from the Clan leader. He took the seal, adapted it a little and called it, **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **(Summoning: Impure World the Nidaime died, nobody knew what became of the Jutsu as it was never heard of again. And to think that your mum was the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan…no fuck that. To think that you're the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan. If only you had red heir and then the package would be complete," Kakashi said looking at Naruto blonde and…what white hair. How come he had never noticed that before, "Say Naruto, how come you have streaks of white in your hair?"

"Apparently it comes with my awakening, damn sage; I liked my hair blonde, you could have at least given me red streaks." Naruto said quietly.

"Sage…" Kakashi asked questioningly.

Naruto waved him off, "Oh don't worry Kaka-sensei, just finish the story. Oh and by the way after you finish the story can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure thing…" Kakashi said, "Now where was I…Oh yeah, after the Third Great Shinobi war ended Kushina and Minato were regarded as Heroes, Minato was given the liberty of being the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha while your mum retook her name as the Ultimate Prankster of Konoha. After the war she was incredibly terrifying as she barricaded Anbu headquarters, painted the Hokage Mountain, hid Hiruzen's Icha Icha series and basically gave a shit load of extra paperwork to Minato.

"However nobody still knows what became of the barricaded Anbu headquarters, and if I am correct they created a new one which you barricaded using the same method as your mum..."

Naruto nodded a smile plastered on his face.

"You really are like your mother Naruto, *chuckles* damn...if Kushina were alive today I honestly fear for Konoha. One prankster per generation is good enough for me."

**Boom!**

The duo turned their heads towards the explosion that rocked the area, "And I think Sasuke is nearly done with his Jutsu." Kakashi said before 2-3 feet spikes protruded from the earth in front of them, "And by the looks of it Sakura has finished her one"

Naruto looked up at his Sensei, "How? I mean c'mon that was nowhere near the calibre of your one."

Kakashi laughed, "Naruto be logical here, do you really think I would give such a destructive Jutsu to a newly formed Genin. The jutsu I used and the Jutsu she just showed us are the same but totally different."

"I don't get it…?"Naruto asked, standing up from his position before helping Kakashi up.

Kakashi dusted off his clothes before they both began to make their way towards the other two members of team 7.

"Naruto you've got to understand that the calibre of the Jutsu itself depends on the amount of chakra you have within yourself and how much you mastered the Jutsu too." Kakashi said.

Naruto finally began to understand, "So..."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes she will never be able to reach the same calibre as me for two reasons. Her civilian chakra coils are way too small and because of this she will never be able to master it to the same degree and it took me three to reach that level on that Jutsu. However here comes the amazing bit, the Jutsu I gave to Sakura doesn't need a specific amount of chakra to perform it but rather the amount of chakra within your body change the Jutsu.

"I know you're probably thinking that aren't all Jutsus like that? But they're not. Take a normal **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu),It needs an average Genin's, the ones who come from a clan's chakra to perform it, but Sakura could never perform that Jutsu. Which, I believe is why she got the most flexible affinity, Earth.

"But you on the other hand, Naruto, you could never do the Jutsu properly either." Kakashi said.

"What…are you saying that I have civilian Chakra reserves?" Naruto said frantically, scared that he will be on the same level Sakura.

Kakashi laughed, "No not at all, I'm saying you have too much chakra. Haven't you ever wondered why you can't perform the regular Bunshin? Well it's because you reserves are too big you naturally use too much chakra to perform it. The same for this Jutsu, because of your coils, you'll use too much chakra and it will not come out right. It will either come out as a pressurised, compressed ball of fire which could explode in any moment or you'll just be spraying fire everywhere even at your comrades,"

"Well can't I just try and see if I can do it?" Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess, but I don't have the scroll with me now so if I get time I'll teach it to you."

"Do you know whether there are any scrolls about time and space in the Konoha library?"

Kakashi thought for a bit, "I don't but you can look. Oh and by the way what was that favour you wanted me to do."

Naruto nodded, "Well you see, I sort of told Sasuke about my secret, you know my prisoner-" Naruto had to restrain himself from saying prisoners, "And so I would like you, if you could with your sharingan, make him forget."

Kakashi had a shocked looked on his face, "You mean to tell me you told him about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I sort of let him into my mindscape."

"WHAT!"

"Oh come one Sensei, just this once. I know it was dumb and irresponsible but come one I thought it would make us one step closer to becoming friends." Naruto explained.

Kakashi calmed down, "Why do you even want him to forget it?"

"Well you see, according to Kur-Kyuubi, Sasuke felt jealousy and envy towards me and I didn't only tell him about my Jailor. You wouldn't imagine how many good things are in my head. All of which play a part in my new power. Stuff that I regret telling Sasuke about in the first place because if Sasuke snakes me out to a missing Nin or another village they will come for me because they want what I got. So please erase the memory of my power in that bastards demented mind." Naruto said a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh fine then, but only this once." Kakashi said giving in to his Sensei's son's pleading eyes.

"Thank you so much Sensei…" Naruto exclaimed before a look of remembrance fell upon on his face. "Oh yeah, what jutsu am I getting?"

Kakashi pulled out 4 scrolls, "Here are Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning. All of them C-B rank. But I don't think you'll need the water one so that's a bye bye. A shame no one in this team has a Water affinity. But any way here you go."

Naruto read the scroll. The lightning Jutsu was: **Raiken **(Lightning Fist) but he already knew that. The wind Jutsu was: **Kamiken **(Wind Fist)so he was going to use that. And the fire Jutsu was: _**Katon**__**: **_**Hōsenka**_**no Jutsu **__(_Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**. ** To weak for him.

"Kakashi..." Naruto whined, "I already know the Raiken and the Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu isn't really that strong. So could you give me a stronger one please…?"

Kakashi sighed, "Ok I don't have another lightning technique scroll with me but I do have this one, **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)." Handing him the scroll he turned around and began heading towards Sakura first then Sasuke before he heard a large puff of smoke behind.

Turning around he was surprised to see that Naruto created around 150 clones.

Naruto, dividing them into groups of 50, gave them orders, "You guys are doing Kamiken. You guys doing Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. I expect both of them learnt and mastered before you can dispel yourself. Hopefully in a few hours. The rest of you are helping me with this Jutsu. Go, go, go." Naruto handed the scrolls to the respective group leaders.

He turned to Kakashi to see a surprised look on his face, "What!"

"How'd you know the secret of the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)." Kakashi asked intrigued that a 12 year old knew the secret of an A-rank Hidden Kinjutsu and the reason why it is so.

"I figured it out a while back, you know it isn't really that hard to figure out. I was basically bound to found it out anyway so I don't know why you're making a massive deal out of it Kakashi-sensei. Ugh forget it; I need to go train, big day tomorrow." Naruto said as he made his way towards his group of clones before turning back to Kakashi one last time, "Oh and could you do the same for Sakura please? Thanks."

XxX

(A few hours later)

Two weak knocks were heard coming from the door before a muddy looking Naruto entered Tazuna's house. The young blonde walked into the kitchen to see Haku chatting joyfully to Tsunami while Zabuza was to Kakashi.

Locking eyes with Kakashi, he motioned him to him for a word. Once his Sensei came over he spoke, "So have you done it?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, they're upstairs in their room sleeping."

"Well what did you erase?" Naruto asked.

"I only erased memories of you after Nami no Kuni so they only remember how you were before we entered this country. So they still remember that Zabuza is inside the house but this time I made him come here and their jutsu which have already been mastered to a certain degree and the fact that tomorrow we are going to raid Gato's base." Kakashi answered sourly remembering the chakra exhaustion he suffered after performing such a feat.

"Thanks a million Kakashi." Naruto said as he turned around and made his way out of the room. Just as he took one step he fell to one knee scream of agony escaping his lips.

Kakashi, once hearing Naruto's scream, rushed to his aid, "Naruto, hey, what's wrong?!"

Naruto struggled to one knee, both hands on his head, "And now I understand why Jiji made the Kage Bunshin a Kinjutsu,"

Kakashi couldn't help it and started laughing. Naruto looked at his Sensei in disbelief as he sorted through his memories. But what he found stopped dead in tracks. "No way…"

"No way what?"

Naruto looked at his Sensei happily, "My clones…they created 2 new Jutsu from the Dragon Flame one you gave…."

"I don't get it." Kakashi asked not believing that a genin could invent a new jutsu let alone 2 new jutsu.

"Come on, I'll show you," Naruto said as he began his journey to the clearing they first met at.

(Clearing – Nami no Kuni)

Naruto positioned himself away from where he knew Sakura and Sasuke were training and away from the house because of how devastating the Jutsu was.

"Ok get ready Sensei…" Naruto said.

"Ok but can I…" Kakashi started as he was about to bring out his sharingan.

"No! Make your own Jutsu!" Naruto snapped as he began speeding through handsigns. **"Katon: Karyuu no Hoko **(Fire Style: Roar of the Fire Dragon)" Cupping his hand over his mouth he released a white hot vortex like burst of flames which incinerated the nearby trees.

Naruto looked at Kakashi to see a confused look on his sensei's face, "But how was that a new Jutsu, it is exactly like the Dragon Flame one."

Naruto sighed, "The dragon flame one just sprays fire in all directions. This however can be shot in the direction you want in concentrated vortex of flames."

A look of realisation fell upon the copy ninja's face before a look of utter surprise took over it, 'Minato-sensei, look at how your son has grown' he thought to himself.

Naruto, a cunning smile on his face, said, "Oh you think that was cool. Apparently the next is a killer."

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh really…"

Naruto nodded and began going through handsigns, **"Katon: Karyuu no Dangan** (Fire Style: Bullet of the Fire Dragon)" Opening his mouth as far as he could he released a high pitch noise which seemed like it was increasing pitch and loudness until, finally, a bullet of fire flew out of the blonde's mouth and went, cleanly, right through the trees creating some sort of peep hole that one could see all the way till the end of the forest. An explosion rocking the area as he bullet connected with the ground.

Naruto turned back to his sensei, "So ho-" Naruto started before his eyes rolled back into his head and slumped down on to the floor only for Kakashi to catch him inches away from the ground. Setting him down lightly he gazed at his sleeping reminiscing about how similar he was to his Sensei in both body, mind and spirit. A rustling of the bushes caught Kakashi's attention as he pulled out a Kunai but relaxed when he realised that he it was only his two other students. "I see you two have woken up…"

Sakura nodded as she took in the damage around her before her eyes rested on Naruto's unconscious form, "Did the baka do all this?"

Kakashi scratched his gravity defying and unbelievably white hair, "It was the Jutsu I gave him. He used too much chakra and bam this is what happened." Kakashi lied as he picked up Naruto, "You guys should go rest some more. Big day ahead of us tomorrow," And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxX

(Half an hour later)

Naruto groaned as picked himself off his bed. He made a mental note never to try that Jutsu in a battle unless assured of victory. Hearing chatter downstairs he decided not to let them know he was awake. So he opened the window and crept out the back.

After a few minutes of walking he finally reached his favourite place to rest. A beautiful patch of flowers, herbs and just about anything nice in nature. Laying down he just closed his eyes and took in the amazing sounds the night brings.

Footsteps startled Naruto out of his peaceful state before he jumped up in a defensive stance. But relaxing as soon as he realised who it was. It was none other than Haku.

Naruto was shocked when Haku suddenly bowed towards, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said, "Thank for giving us your bedroom, thank you for giving us another chance to start anew on a fresh page. Than-"

"I get it. You don't need to say anymore." Naruto interrupted scratching his sun kissed blonde hair. Haku looked up, a tinge of red on her cheeks as she watched Naruto lay down again in the grass.

"What are you doing out here anyway Naruto-kun." Haku asked.

"I think this is my favourite spot after the Hokage Mountain back in Konoha. The night sky, the stars and the constellation are all in perfect unity. Calling it beautiful would be an understatement in itself," Beckoning her to a space next to him he said, "Come here Haku-chan, look,"

Haku came over and laid down on the grass a bit too close to Naruto but she had to admit the stars were beautiful, "Naruto-kun, you said that Hokage mountain was better. How?"

"My parents died when I was born and on the Hokage Mountain they are these two constellations that appear on my birthday. One of a man and the other of a woman. In a way I like to think that they are my parents and they are always watching me." Naruto said a smile on his face.

"You know Naruto-kun, my parents too died when I was young because me and my mum had a bloodline. It was my father who killed my mum. I can't say I hate but I would like to feel as though they are both watching me together. So, if you are alright with Naruto-kun, can I see the constellations on your birthday?"

"Sure,"

After that Haku found out about Naruto's past and in return Naruto found out about Haku and Zabuza's relationship before they both fell asleep.

XxX

(Unknown Location – Nami no Kuni)

"Damn it!" A small flabby hand slammed down on the table as Gato's face was red in anger, "Damn you Zabuza how could you betray me like that!" He reached for his beer only to find it was not there anymore.

"Ku-Ku-Ku, what's the problem," Was the sly voice that made Gato whip his head around only to see nothing but darkness. Two snake like eyes protruding the darkness.

"W-Who are y-you?" Gato shivered, knowing that it wasn't an easy feat breaking into his base and whoever this person was strong.

"Ku-Ku, that doesn't really matter now, does it? I have a proposal that you cannot deny." The unknown man said.

"I-I'm listening…"

"One of my spies has informed me that the group of Konoha ninja and of course your Zabuza are going to attack tomorrow. You need protection and I need something from them. I get paid from you and you get to live. Win-Win situation. Now do we have a deal?"

Gato nodded really fast and soon something came flying towards and hit him in the head. Looking down he saw that it was his bottle of beer that hit him. Looking the man was gone leaving only a note behind: _If you want protection you need to pay 1500000 Ryu. For experimental reasons._

XxX

(Somewhere in Nami no Kuni)

"So this is it?" Sakura asked marvelling at the 6 story mansion in front of him.

"Yeah real camouflage. Never would've found it." Naruto added sarcastically.

Zabuza smirked, "In this nation, the person with the biggest house is intimidating everyone else. Scaring them and basically telling them that they have to follow everything they say."

Kakashi looked ahead seriously, "But it seems like their prepared. Well, no matter. Sakura Sasuke you two take the left wing. Remember to use you techniques and if you face someone stronger that you retreat." Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they dashed away from their group, "Haku and Zabuza you two take the right wing and find Gato and kill him. Me and Naruto will take the centre."

Haku and her father figure dashed towards the left and Naruto and Kakashi dashed towards the centre.

Naruto held out his hand and soon his sword materialised in his grasp.

"What is that thing anyway?" Kakashi asked eyes head on.

"You're about to find out." Naruto said as the first platoon of bandits stood in their path. Skidding low he slashed the air only for an ethereal blade to head towards them. Half jumped only to fall prey to the copy ninja's hand. The rest ducked but Naruto knew they would do this. Slashing and hacking his way past them he regrouped with Kakashi, the remnants of lightning chakra traces evident in his fist. The bodies fell on the floor as Naruto and Kakashi met up with the second platoon.

"**Katon:** **Kyofu no Arashi (**Fire Style: Raging Firestorm)" Naruto shouted as a flaming tornado exploded out of him and burnt them all.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto's determined expression as they met up with the third platoon, the firestorm still raging behind them.

XxX

(Inside the Mansion)

A pale snake-like man looked out of the window and at the fire outside. A boy wearing glasses at his side, "I guess it has begun. Huh Kabuto?"

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you liked itand poll results should be up by the next chapter so looking forward to it. I am sort of pissed that in the last chapter I only got 4 reviews and in all the other chapters I got a little tell the truth it pisses me off quite a lot but I hope that in this chapter there will be more. Not trying to sound desperate or anything but you do realise that your comments help me or any reader in fact make their story better. If you dont like certain bits tell me, I take criticism real well. Have nothing left to say  
**

**Kuroko out. Sayonara.**


End file.
